Scent
by keer-ree-elle
Summary: Demons have an extraordinary sense of smell,able to distinguish one faint scent from another a room away. Neuro was no different from any other demon in this ability. NxY with some hinted YxHiguchi
1. Sc

A.N

Disclaimer: I Do not own any of the amazing cuteness of the characters of this pairing. or the manga....i just own this insinuation called fanfiction......(T^T)

* * *

Scent

* * *

.

Demons have an extraordinary nose(s), able to distinguish one faint scent from another a room away.

Neuro was no different from any other demon in this ability.

So when Yako switched scents, be it lotion or perfume, he knew. He normally didn't mind. They were always normally pleasant.

It also helped him track her on the staircase to the office. It allowed him to time when exactly to throw an object at the door.

However, the new scent she sported unnerved him greatly.

The new scent was that of another male.

* * *

It was the beginning of the second week that Yako came in smelling like another human male. Neuro pondered this puzzle.

_It wasn't slave number two's scent…no….._

_And it wasn't the cop's either……_

Yako walked through the door.

_Was that the smell of coffee and tea? _

.

.

.  
"Hi, Akane, Afternoon Neuro."

.

.

.

He sat, trying to figure out thee scent. He recognized it, but whom it came from, he couldn't recall.

_That wasn't good._

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

.

It was day three of the second week Yako had come in smelling like another human male, and Neuro was no closer to the answer than at day one.

.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

.

Yako meeting with the Higuchi boy, and they were meeting at a local café. She was not eating at this café, no. They were pouring over books at this café. Books.

Neuro was not with them at the café, but sitting on a bench a block away.

_Not that he was following slave number one, _really_._

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

"Oh, Higuchi-kun has been tutoring me in a few subjects. I have a massive exam coming up, and…well….I'm failing. So, we eat lunch everyday and he tries to teach me something." Yako said, casually flipping through a newspaper. "Here's one that might be interesting, 'Teenage boy found in an locked septic tank.- A country boy was found in locked septic tank yesterday morning after being reported missing four weeks ago. The boy was identified as Kichi Horo, and was a straight 'A' student with numerous awards for poetry. There were strange marks on his thigh and a red ribbon tied around his pinky. His mother-continued on page 10C.' Well, that looks interesting." She carefully snipped the article out. Why, does that bother you Neuro?"

Neuro threw a paperweight at her head.

_It made a satisfying thunk_.

"No, woodlouse. Hand me that story, it sounds tasty."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

It was the end of the day, and Yako desperate to get home. She had been pelted continuously with paperweights.

_Where the hell did he get so many of them????_

She went to open the door, but Neuro held it closed with a hand. Yako looked up at her "assistant".

"Yako-"Neuro said, eyes glowing.

_Glowing_, bad sign.

"Ye-es?"Yako replied, the hairs at the base of her neck rising.

"You will not go to the Higuchi boy for tutoring anymore." He commanded.

.

He was mildly surprised when she got angry.

.

"Listen, Neuro, I need to pass these Exams, okay? If I don't, guess what?" she paused, as if waiting for an answer. Before he had a chance to think of something, she continued. "I have to go to after school lessons with the possibility of SUMMER SCHOOL."

.

Neuro shrugged in a fairly irritating way.

.

"That means that I won't be here to help you search for mysteries."

He started to say something, but she quickly held up a hand. "No, I will seriously have to go to them. They have a carpool and everything set up. They will FORCE me to go, Neuro. So suck up what ever it is that's bothering you, and let me get some tutoring in."

He leaned against the door thinking, infuriating Yako even more since she couldn't get out. He did not like that idea, letting her be tutored by the Higuchi boy, but persuading the school to let her out of this '_summer school'_ and '_after school lessons_' would be time consuming and a hassle.

"Fine" he relented, feeling extremely dissatisfied. He'd take it out on Yako tomorrow. Yako silently cheered. "But you have to stay later. I am feeling…. peckish…as you humans say it, I wish to feed on more mysteries."

Yako stopped silently cheering, and started silently cursing.

* * *

To Be Continued....


	2. ent

Disclaimer: Nope...not owning. not a little. just this fanfic......

* * *

Hold That Thought

* * *

He did not like this at all. Yako had a week until Exams, and everyday she _SMELLED_ like the Higuchi boy when she walked into the office.

.

He hated it.

.

He wondered how close they were sitting next to each other during this '_tutoring'_.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

.

.

.

.

Four days left, and Neuro didn't hate it any less.

.

.

.

.

.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

.

.

.

.

Three days left. Neuro noticed that the couch was starting to smell like **him**.

.

.

.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

.

.

.

Two days left. Neuro was getting twitchy.

.

.

.

.

.

Yako was getting fed up with the longer hours, the stress of the upcoming exams, and the increase in the daily torture.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Seriously, where the HELL did he get that many paperweights?_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=

It was the last day, so why had the smell of the Higuchi boy increased?

.

.

.

_Well, it could be because he was standing outside the office_.

.

.

.

Both he and Yako were looking sufficiently miserable in their soaked clothes.

"My, did you two go swimming instead of the usual tutoring lesson?" He asked in a pleasantly irksome manner.

"Neuro, it's raining." Yako grumbled, instantly annoyed with the demon.

_Water was cold. Very cold. She was cold. She was hungry, and in no mood to deal with the demon. And she was hungry._

She was not, however, going to kill the demon.

At least, not in front of Higuchi-kun.

Neuro grabbed Yako's head, drawing her close. "Why is he here?" he hissed, increasing the pressure to a fairly uncomfortable level on her skull. Before she could reply, Higuchi spoke.

"Would it be terribly bothersome if I were to tutor Yako-chan here?" the boy asked, somehow ignorant of Yako's noises of pain.

"No, of course not! Stay as long as you need! " Neuro chirped in reply, digging his gloved claws into his slave's scalp.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

He hated it.

His slave.

_His_.

Not Higuchi's.

His.

_And he doesn't share._

Neuro growled softly in annoyance.

.

.

.

.

He stomach growled in hunger.

.

.

.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

Yako looked up and over at Neuro.

Did his stomach just growl?

"And this angle is similar to this one, which means that you can use these two angles to get this side, which you'll then plug into this equat-Yako? Yako?"

Her eyes snapped back to the paper. "Sorry!" she murmured.

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Neuro sat with Yako's calculator outside. He was currently engaging in an activity that could be accurately labeled "people-watching." He was also taking apart Yako's calculator. It was proving to be difficult.

There was no easy way to open it, no screws or bolts, you see.

"Mami!" a small boy cried, clinging to a woman holding an umbrella. The rain had not let up. "I don't wanna get rained on!" he clung to her.

Neuro lazily watched them. The woman was tired, any fool could see that.

Oh look, the calculator face came off!

He refocused on the little electronic gadget.

And that was how Yako found him an hour later, taking apart the smallest pieces of the gadget.

"Who's cell phone is that?" she asked nonchalantly, picking up the face plate. "It's kind of funny looking for a cell phone." She peered at it. "Wait…….THIS IS MY CALCULATOR! NEURO?!?!?!?!"

=-=-=-=-=-=

"So, Neuro, why'd you leave the office?"

"I was bored listening to your dull lessons." He lied.

_It was the smell._

"Really?" she inquired.

"Are you seriously questioning me, little worm?"

"No~oo," she said quickly, scooting her chair backward. "Just curious, that's all."

+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_

.

.

.

The exams were over.

Life will return to normal. Yako will come back not smelling like any other male, he will find sufficient mysteries to snack on, and life will go back to normal.

Neuro leaned back as he heard Yako running up the stairs.

She wasn't late by his clock, so he moved it ahead five minutes.

"HA!" she cried as she burst through the door, "NOT LA--"

A clock smacked her in the face, screaming at her that she was exactly six minutes late.

.

.

.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Neuro happily thwacked Yako's head whenever he walked by her.

Which was quite often, as he was pacing around.

He was…..what was the word humans used to describe this feeling…..Happy….that's it.

He was happy, very happy.

Things _were_ back to normal, and there was no odd scent about her, no scent of another male-_Hold that thought_.….

.

.

.

.

.

_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yako suddenly felt that she should run.

She should run very fast, and to somewhere very, very far away.

.

.

.

* * *

A.N: See that review button?

.

Push it.

.

pretty please?

.

poor Neuro, probably doesn't even realize why he's being all territorial....lol.

**EDIT**: This, is sadly, the end of this fic.....for now. I don't think that there will be anymore, but...you never know. so, adui, adui, adui.

and thanks for all the comments.


End file.
